


Love and Security

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ben are sophomores in high school, Ben solo presents as a omega, he and Hux fall in love.<br/>But as Ben falls under his second light beginning heat, Hux is there to hold and comfort him.<br/>Full of love and security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Security

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one. I wanna focus on fluff mostly right now.

Coming out as an omega was something Ben solo was not excited about. He was the only male omega in his class, and it was hard because most male alphas either were disgusted with him, or pretended he wasn't alive. 

Accept one...Hux.

Ben had blushed when he caught the ginger haired boy admiring him sweetly, Hux held only love, not lust or hunger for his gender.

One day Hux came up to Ben as he sat alone on a bench. “Hello…” Hux whispered to Ben. Ben turned slightly and heavily blushed before looking down. “Hi..” Hux smiled and sat down besides Ben, his body almost touching ben's side. Ben whimpered and bit his lip, “what's up?” Ben stuttered out, causing Hux to smile widely.

Hux chuckled, “nothing, I just saw you alone and I wanted to say hello.” Ben squeaked and gently ran his long, thin fingers through his hair. “Well it's nice to talk to you..” Hux grinned sweeter, “nice to talk to you too Ben.”

~~ 

The two boys begun to spend time together, they had also begun to fall in love. 

Ben was always snuggled up in hux's arms, and he was always kissing any part of the gingers skin that was exposed. This always made Hux so happy. Hux was never too forward with their love, he was always very kind and caring, never desperate to knot Ben, only to love him and be a great boyfriend. 

But one day Hux received a desperate call from Ben. 

“Hux…” Ben hiccuped and cried. It was his second heat. They were not strong yet, but they were truly painful. 

“Benny?!” Hux shot up from his couch, gripping his cellphone in fear. “What's wrong baby? Talk to me!” 

Ben moaned in pain and curled up, “I...my heat...Hux, please, I'm in so much pain.” 

Hux whined and nods, “I'm coming over...I love you so very much.” 

~~

Hux drove to bens house, parking and running up. Bens parents car was gone, so he was home alone. Hux entered into the house and walked upstairs, when coming to bens door he could smell the light heat. Hux would hold back, bens smell was delicious and perfect, like the forest after a light rain. 

Hux entered the room and found Ben crying and rolling on the bed, he walked to him and sat down on the edge. Ben was clearly in pain, Hux purred to him. Ben opened his eyes and whimpered, “Hux...please hold me..” Hux smiled sweetly and scooped him up, cradling him and rubbing his cramping lower belly. 

“Hux...no knotting-” Ben started, Hux cut him off. “I wasn't even thinking about sex. I was only thinking about holding you and keeping you safe.” 

~~

Hux helped Ben relax In the bath, massaging his back as he moaned and whimpered, his long black hair dripping with sweat. Hux purred to him and held him close, kissing him and telling him how strong he was. Hux's hands held Ben when he was finally able to relax and take a break. 

Ben soon begged Hux to lay in the bath with him, Hux gave in and undressed, stepping in and sitting down. Ben crawled into his warm embrace, his face tucked into the crook of his neck. Hux purred and hummed to him, “Ben…?” Ben looked up nervously, “yea Hux?” Hux smiled and moved the hair from his dark eyes, “be my omega one day?” Ben blushed and bit his lip, “you sure…? This doesn't disgust you? My fluids and stuff?” Hux chuckled and rubbed ben's aching lower belly, “why would this disgust me? Just because you're a omega doesn't mean you're not a being..” 

Ben whined and pressed closer, “Hux...when my heats are stronger...will you want to knot me then?” Hux kissed at ben's neck, “I will only knot you… If that's what you want..” Ben gave a weak nod and yawned, “yea...for a whole week..I want to get your knot..” Hux smiled and kissed his lips, “I'll do that then.”

Hux finally carried Ben over to his bed after the bath, tucking him in and smiling to him. “Sleep…” Hux moved to the chair in the room, sitting down, dressed in one of ben's pj outfits, since he was larger. 

Hux watched over Ben was he slept, he wanted Ben to understand, being an alpha and omega did not just mean sex, but it meant love and security.


End file.
